Talk:Wind Release: Rasengan
"Later, Naruto combined this with Yamato's Water Release: Tearing Torrent to create the Tornado Water Vortex Technique. This jutsu is about half complete according to Yamato." In this part of the text, it could be understood as the Tornado Water Vortex Technique being half complete, should be re-written to offer a more understandable/accurate phrase. -Image Loader Isn't the Rasenshuriken a completed version of Futon: Rasengan? --Xfing Nope, Yamato clearly says to Kakashi that the technique is half completed. -Image Loader ...The Tornado Water Vortex Technique is a complete jutsu. It's just deprived from a half-complete jutsu and a complete jutsu. Although, it's like saying that the Rasengan is added with the Rainbow chakra, and we don't if the rainbow chakra is part of an incomplete jutsu. But, the technique is half-complete. I don't know if it's a complete jutsu now that I've been typing. Well, if it came from the Rashenshuriken, it'd probably just make a bigger waterspout so let's just say that it's complete. --Rasengan888 15:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Sign your name with 4x~, Image Loader. Harmful? I know the Resenshuriken is harmful to Naruto, but is this jutsu harmful as well? :No statements have been made to imply that. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 1, 2009 @ 23:31 (UTC) I seriously doubt it as Kakashi is evidence he described the rasenshuriken as making to many cuts for him to count and he didn't say that about the regular wind release version so I think it is safe.WolfMaster 12:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I think that this technique is only harmful upon impact because it is then that the technique converts into millions of tiny wind chakra blades that pierce the body severing all cellular chakra vessels. When Naruto used it against Kakuzu he was still holding the technique upon impact resulting in his arm being caught in the blast (for a short time) and thus damaged. But while Naruto holds the technique it floats slightly above his hand thus protecting him from the effects of the technique like the Rasengan. And then when used against Pain, Naruto threw the technique thus removing the danger of being caught in the blast and thus the damage did not occur. - Zero - Talk 07:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Dude you are talking about the rashenshuriken we're talking about the regular wind release version like the one being formed in this picture http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/330/04/WolfMaster 03:12, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Oh. That one. Well it might be harmful as well but on a far smaller scale than the full fledged technique. Anyway, we don't have enough info on it to clearly say that it does or doesn't. - Zero - Talk 07:16, 28 January 2009 (UTC) We do. When Naruto clashed his Wind Release: Rasengan with Kakashi's regular one, the damage was totally nonexistent. Wind Release: Rasengan is just a Rasengan with substantially increased power, it doesn't work as Rasenshuriken. - Xfing Like I said. Compared to Kakuzu being totally defeated Kakasi's Arm was only damaged to tthe point where it seemed charred or bruised badly. So compared to the Rasenshuriken the Wind Release: Rasengan damages on a far smaller scale. The damage is not nonexistent or there would be no damage at all. - Zero - Talk 07:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) you people are making it sound like this tech. is weaker than the normal rasengan, which it isn't! Vik0z0z 22:50, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Movie 5 Is this the Rasengan variant Naruto used in movie 5? Just curious. -ZeusMino- 02:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC)Possibly-RasenganMaster completion the rasenshuriken is a variation, not a completion of the technique. the blades became longer to form a shuriken. this technique is still incomplete because Yamato said (I forgot when) that Naruto hasn't fully finished adding in the wind chakra (I forgot exactly what he said, but i know that the technique still isn't complete) if he completed it, it would be far more powerful than the rasenshuriken. Vik0z0z 22:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) While it is true that the Rasenshuriken is a variant. I must point out the Yamato was not referring to Wind Release: Rasengan when he said that it was only half complete. He was referring to the incomplete Rasenshuriken. After (or during) the fight with Kakuzu when Naruto used the Rasenshuriken the third time, he also mentioned that Naruto could only use Rasenshuriken twice before they left to help Kakashi. His knowing of the Rasenshuriken supports this fact. - Zero - Talk 07:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) well, the rasenshuriken (since it's a variant) is probably more powerful. since the rasenshuriken is this jutsu with the blades elongated, once this tech. is complete, then we're talking big explosions! (with the rasenshuriken) and i meant that if this tech. was complete than it would be more powerful than the rasenshuriken is now. but, my point is that the rasenshuriken will be waaaaaay more powerful once this tech. is complete. Vik0z0z 23:32, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I was under the impression that the Wind Release: Rasengan was complete and the Rasenshuriken was the next level of this technique. - Zero - Talk 04:52, 6 February 2009 (UTC) also, if he completes this tech. then Naruto can use this jutsu w/o going into sage mode and he can use it a number of times instead of the six rasenshuriken he can use, AND it will also be powerful enough to easily kill the target. Vik0z0z 22:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) if i can make this simpler, if this jutsu is complete, then by turning it into a rasenshuriken, it would far more powerful than it is now. okay, i'm done! Vik0z0z 22:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Wind Release: Rasengan is the completed form of the incomplete Rasengan. There is no indication that the technique is incomplete. The Rasenshuriken is just another Jutsu that uses the technique. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 30, 2009 @ 01:30 (UTC) :Is it possible that he completed the technique during his sage training because that would explain why the Rasenshuriken looks so dense and stable, since the Rasenshuriken is partially made of this techinque. (talk) 15:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) jutsu rank isnt wind release:Rasengan an S-rank jutsu?Saiyan16 (talk) 17:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC)